Do It Right
by fablesrogue
Summary: "This is the WWE, not Downton Abbey." Frenemies, Paige and AJ have been trying to outdo each other with the mind games lately, what if the mind games progressed with the promise of something more? Oneshot.
**WWE Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: -** Don't own jack, wish I did, especially these two lovely ladies that this story is about, but I don't.

 **Summary: -** "This is the WWE, not Downton Abbey." Frenemies, Paige and AJ have been trying to outdo each other with the mind games lately, what if the mind games progressed with the promise of something more? Oneshot.

* * *

 **Do It Right**

"I love you, Paige." Were the words that had come out of AJ's mouth right at her. Paige had to admit to herself, she was a bit out of sorts with the sudden declaration. Confused, weary and on guard from the smaller New Jersey native, the Anti – Diva watched as AJ calmly tried to put her at ease; but it left Paige with just one nagging question: When did hers and AJ's 'frenemy' relationship turn into a situation where AJ had romantic feelings for her? She mused, this whole thing was supposed to just be a joke, wasn't it?

Even though she'd won, she was tired and sore from her match against Natalya and she was just about to make her way back to her locker room when AJ's intro music had suddenly started. She couldn't deal with this right now she fretted, holding her Divas title belt as she watched AJ skipping out from the gorilla and onto the stage. Paige scrambled back into the ring as AJ made her way skipping down the ramp toward the ring before joining her little English Muffin in the ring.

Now Paige found herself looking wearily into the eyes of the crazy woman; and to confuse the situation even further after her declaration, AJ reached for and grabbed the Anti – Diva's hand and to her surprise laid a kiss on the back of her hand… like a gentleman. Paige smirked, quickly realising what AJ was doing, she was trying to make her uncomfortable.

Well, the Brit thought, she could have fun with this.

As AJ released her hand, Paige quickly returned the grab and held AJ's hand in place preventing the smaller from retrieving it. "Wait, wait, wait a second, hang on." Paige said, causing AJ to frown; the taller woman ran her thumb along the knuckles on the back of AJ's hand making the New Jersey native shiver slightly from the sensation of Paige's smooth soft skin. "What do you think this is, Pumpkin?" Paige asked. "This is the WWE, not Downton Abbey."

AJ looked confused. "I – I…" She knew her plan was falling apart as the Anti – Diva was about to one – up her.

She saw the smirk appear on Paige's porcelain – like face as the Anti – Diva continued. "Well you're wrong, love…" She said amidst the roar of the spectators. "… and if you're gonna kiss me, AJ, then at least do it right." She finished before she pulled the smaller woman towards her body.

The spectators roared and hollered louder as Paige pressed AJ's smaller body against hers.

AJ was startled by the move, staring wide – eyed at Paige as the Anti – Diva looked at her and wrapped her arms around her waist; there were shouts of 'Kiss her, Kiss her, Kiss her' ringing out all around the arena as spectators cheered and hollered louder at the show she was putting on at AJ's expense.

AJ was nervous, Paige's arms wrapped around her waist were doing something to her that made her heart flutter, and the intimate embrace had sent her thoughts into a tailspin. 'This was just supposed to be a joke, right?' AJ asked herself, a joke that Paige had suddenly turned on her, but still a joke, right?

Right?!

She got her answer as Paige lowered her head towards hers, the Anti – Diva's mouth moving closer towards hers. Paige saw the smaller woman's eyes widen in surprise as her lips neared ever closer towards AJ's; she smirked again noticing the blush on AJ's cheeks appear and that AJ was nibbling on her lower lip.

The spectators cheering had increased in intensity. Shouts of 'PaiJ, PaiJ' and 'Kiss her' were still ringing out all around them, whether watching the squared circle intently, or seeing the two so close together broadcasted on the Titantron inside the ring Paige's lips neared AJ's, and then the Brit kissed her.

The crowd went wild.

The kiss was charged with an intensity that threatened to leave AJ weak in the knees, even as her brain threatened to shut down, but she didn't mind as long as the Anti – Diva was there holding her – and where did that thought come from?! – But then Paige moved her arm up from AJ's waist to her neck, brushing the smaller woman's hair from her shoulder and cupped the side of her face as she her tongue along AJ's bottom lip.

AJ shivered at the sensation, Paige's tongue running along her lip was making her heart hammer in her chest; she swore she could hear the blood rushing through her veins as the effect the Anti - Diva's kiss had on her was threatening to send her into a frenzy. She had a feeling that Paige wouldn't mind though.

How was she having this much of an effect on her? AJ asked herself. As she parted her lips and allowed the Brit's tongue entry, AJ's arms wrapped around the Anti – Diva's waist as she tried to press their bodies even closer together. She cursed the fact that they were both wearing clothes at the moment, but then remembered that they were surrounded by thousands of spectators.

Yeah, she was happy for the clothes right now.

Paige chuckled deep in her throat, amused by AJ's actions; it sounded like the taller woman was growling and it made AJ want more of the taller woman. AJ moaned as hers and Paige's tongues danced together, the Anti – Diva's hand moved from the side of her face and AJ suddenly felt the Brit's fingers running through her hair.

The New Jersey native returned the gesture, but she wasn't going to let Paige keep control of the kiss, mirroring Paige's earlier move, she moved her arm up the Brit's back and to her hair. Her hand rested on the back of Paige's head before she ran her fingers through the Anti – Diva's dark hair before she grabbed a fistful of it and pulled on it.

Paige grunted, not at all surprised by AJ's move because she had been expecting it from her. She knew that the smaller woman liked to be in control.

It was exciting.

But she wasn't going to let her take control so soon, she liked keeping AJ off her game, like with the kiss for instance, it was fun and an off – balanced AJ was a lot of fun apparently, Paige discovered as their tongues still danced and they finally drowned out the catcalls and roaring from the spectators and it was only the two of them in their own little world inside the ring.

AJ felt the Anti – Diva smirk as their kiss continued, she had no idea how much time had passed but when Paige suddenly broke thee kiss and move back from her a little bit, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that the kiss had ended; but then she saw Paige wink at her and smirk so more, damn her the little Crumpet. Paige knew she wanted to keep going as she had turned the tables on her and won this round in their 'frenemy' relationship.

AJ quickly discovered that she didn't mind though.

Paige admired the flushed cheeks and heavy breathing from the New Jersey native, and judging from the smoking look in AJ's eyes that expressed her desire for her, she knew for certain she had won, probably more than she was looking for originally, but she'd take what she could get. She stepped closer to her. "That's all you're getting right now, Pumpkin. If you want more, buy me a drink after the show." She finished before her intro music started up and she moved towards the edge of the ring and got out.

AJ watched as Paige skipped away up the ramp, mocking her by skipping away before she reached the top and stopped, the Anti – Diva turned back to look at her before she blew her a kiss and gave her a cheeky wave before she went backstage to the gorilla.

Putting her hand to her lips, AJ still felt the lingering aftereffect of Paige's kiss, huh, she tasted like strawberries, she mused before smiling and decided that she was going to take Paige out for a drink later.

She wasn't paying though.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Huh, first time writing a wrestling romance oneshot. TBH I didn't know had a wrestling section, didn't think WWE allowed it, or the site for that matter. I am pleasantly surprised.


End file.
